


Fanfiction Ficlet Collection

by Crazyrose912



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Beaches, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrose912/pseuds/Crazyrose912
Summary: I wrote a few small fics based on prompts for the Ineffable Husbands. I am going to post them all here. So the chapters will not coincide with each other. Just a warning. Each chapter will list the prompts and a small summary at the top.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. The Romance of an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fake Dating Au and "I think I'm in love with you" Prompt from a friend.

Aziraphale was getting very annoyed. There was a particular customer that would keep coming by. Normally repeat customers wouldn’t bother Aziraphale. This particular customer did not want to buy a book, which aziraphale would have liked except they kept flirting with Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale was trying to be open at more random hours than usual to dissuade them, but they always showed up when he was open. He would try his normal tricks of ignoring their attempts, or acting like he didn’t notice their blatant advances on him.

Aziraphale was determined to confront them and tell them that he was not interested in a partner. But as he went to unlock the door he spied them outside with a bouquet of flowers. Aziraphale backed away from the door. He could not ignore them with all those flowers. It was obvious what their intent was. Aziraphale felt kind of bad. He did not like getting entangled in human emotions. And at this point he didn’t think he could just simply tell them he wasn’t interested. Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up.

“I’m sorry. We are quite definitely closed.”

“It’s me.” Crowley’s familiar voice came over the phone.

“Oh thank goodness.” Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief.

“Is something wrong?” Crowley sounded worried.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Aziraphale said a little too quickly. “What were you calling about?”

“Oh. Um. Was wondering if you wanted to meet at the 2nd alternative spot?” Crowley sounded a little nervous. “You sure you are all right?”

Aziraphale thought for a moment. Glancing outside his window at the flowers. “Actually do you mind coming over. I have a bit of a problem. I could use your help.”

“Sure. I’ll be there soon.” The line went dead. Aziraphale knew this was a crazy idea. But he couldn’t think of a better way to get a certain person off his tail. He just hoped Crowley was willing to play along. Aziraphale promised himself that he would tell Crowley exactly what the plan was. After they got rid of the flower boy.

Ten minutes later Aziraphale heard the screeching tires of the Bentley as it careened into its normal parking spot. Aziraphale waited until Crowley was out of the Bentley to throw open the doors and run to him. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley and pulled him into a hug.

Crowley stiffened in surprise. “Um. Angel? What’s that for?” He pulled himself away from the angel.

Aziraphale laughed. “You know why, silly.” He caught eyes with the person holding the flowers. He gently kissed Crowley’s cheek and pulled him towards the bookshop. “I just missed you so much, while you were away, dearest.” Aziraphale said a little too loudly, so as to be overheard.

Crowley glanced around, and noticed Aziraphale’s gaze on the man holding a bouquet of flowers. His gaze turned dark and didn’t protest as they moved into the bookshop. Aziraphale made sure to lock the door behind them.

“Phew. Thank you.” Aziraphale turned to Crowley.

“What was all that about? Why was that man holding flowers?” Crowley started questioning Aziraphale.

“That man is Jeffery. He has been one of my regulars for quite some time. Always browsing, but never buying. I didn’t mind him at first. But now he..” Aziraphale gestured towards him. “He has gotten a little more persistent in the fact that he is interested in more than just some books.”

Crowley turned his head sideways. “And you didn’t just tell him you weren’t interested.”  
Aziraphale sighed. “Let’s go sit in the backroom. It’s not that easy.” They walked to the back of the bookshop. Aziraphale got them some drinks. He handed a glass to Crowley and settled himself into his chair. “You see, I was trying the innocent act of not noticing his advances. But he keeps getting more and more bold.”

“Like with flowers and chocolates?” Crowley supplied. “And you can’t just tell him the truth?”

“Well I could. But then he would know that I’ve been trying to avoid him for the past few weeks.”

“Ah, I see.” Crowley chuckled slightly. “A bit fond of them are we?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say fond. But I don’t like hurting their feelings.”  
“So your plan is to do what exactly? And what was that all out there?”

Aziraphale pursed his lips. “Well I was thinking if he saw that I had ..um.. Someone else he would become disinterested and leave me alone.”

Crowley laughed. “That’s not going to work, angel. And you know it.”

“Well it's worth a shot,” Aziraphale huffed. “At least I have a plan. Didn’t you need something?”

Crowley looked away bashfully. “Um. No. Do you really think just a one time deal is going to get rid of him?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “I don’t know. I was hoping it would be.”

Crowley tilted his head. “You know if you really want him off your back. You would have to show him you're in a very serious relationship. Which is going to take a lot more than a one time thing.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley. “Would you mind helping me? We could be fake dating? Just enough to make sure Jeffery doesn’t come back.”

“I’m not so sure about this.” Crowley hesitated.

“Please. I’ll owe you one,” Aziraphale pleaded. “It can’t be that hard.”

Crowley thought for a moment. “Okay. I’ll help you. But you’ll owe me a big one.”

“Oh thank you!!” Aziraphale gushed. “Of course. Whatever you want. So how will we do this?”

“Well we would need to go on dates. And should probably go on outings together. Maybe hanging at each other’s houses.” Crowley suggested, turning an interesting shade of red.

“Those all sound like wonderful ideas. We should probably get a schedule going then, so we can properly plan.” Aziraphale pulled out his planner, Crowley pulled out his phone and they coordinated when they would go on dates, when they would hang at Crowley’s place versus Aziraphale’s bookshop. 

They decided to go out and have a picnic. They walked out hand in hand and kept a wary eye out for Jeffrey. They didn’t see him. He must have gone home, but they were still careful. Crowley opened Aziraphale’s door for him. He was a very proper boyfriend.

They went to St. James park, which wasn’t overly crowded. They laid a blanket down and settled down to enjoy a nice picnic lunch. They sat and talked as they munched on some food.

It felt so easy and natural to just hangout with Crowley, that Aziraphale almost forgot the part where they were supposed to be playing a part. They were supposed to be pretending to be dating. Aziraphale almost felt it was too easy. He really enjoyed Crowley’s company. They got along so well together. They never had to strain for conversation. It never felt awkward between them.

Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s hand. Crowley seemed surprised, but Aziraphale just smiled. It felt so good in his hand. They laughed and talked for quite a while. The sun started to set on them. The sky turned brilliant shades of red and pink.

“Would you like to come to the bookshop and have some more drinks?” Aziraphale asked?

“If you want, angel.” Crowley said. “Though I think we’ve put on a pretty good show so far for today.”

“Oh. Well if you don’t want to. You don’t have to.” Aziraphale said. “I have some cleaning I need to get done anyway.” He turned and started packing things up. He blundered the whole thing. Only his stupid mouth could ruin such a wonderful time. Aziraphale hadn’t even been thinking about putting on a show. He just wanted to spend time with Crowley. 

The ride back to the bookshop was tense. Freddy Mercury tried his best to ease the tension. But when “Somebody to Love” came on, Crowley switched to radio almost too fast.

“Thank you for a lovely time today.” Aziraphale said as he got out of the Bentley. “I look forward to seeing you later this week. For our next date.” Aziraphale turned and made a dash for the bookshop, not even waiting for a goodbye. When he finally allowed himself to turn around there was no sign of the Bentley.

Bloody good he was. Messing up the whole evening. Aziraphale turned and started to tidy up the untidy bookshop. He couldn’t help but think at how much time he and Crowley had spent over the years. They had become quite good friends. The arrangement had made it easier for them to make excuses to see and talk to each other over the years. But there was something more.

Aziraphale liked Crowley. He liked when they were together. He liked the conversations they had. He liked everything that had to do with Crowley. 

Suddenly the book in Aziraphale’s hands dropped to the floor with a thud. “I’m in love with Crowley.” He said to the empty bookshop. He hadn’t even noticed that he had fallen most definitely in love with the demon. “Oh dear goodness. How am I going to tell Crowley?” Aziraphale started to pace around his bookshop as if he would find the answer in between the shelves. “How do you tell someone you would much rather be actually dating them then fake dating them?” Aziraphale suddenly stopped. “Ahah!” He grabbed a book off the shelf. A book would have the answers. There were lots of books where the heroin and the protagonist would go off together. Maybe if Aziraphale read some he would get an idea of how to tell Crowley exactly what he wanted to say.

Aziraphale sat in his chair and started to read. He read and read and read. Aziraphale didn’t budge from his seat. He just miracles another book to read. He would sometimes jot down notes on a piece of paper. But his eyes stayed glued to the pages. Aziraphale didn’t move until he heard a knock at the door. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. Seemed like an odd hour for a customer. He stopped up and stretched his sore limbs. He moved to the door. He was very surprised to see Crowley standing there. He was looking very dapper. He was wearing a tux and looked quite dashing. Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat at the view of him.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale breathed. “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

Crowley furrowed his eyebrows.”What do you mean tomorrow? Our date is today. We are going to the Ritz?”

“I thought that was tomorrow?” Aziraphale suddenly felt very sheepish. “Oh bugger. I must have done it again. I lost track of time.”

Crowley smirked. “What were you doing that you didn’t even notice a whole day go by?”

Aziraphale pursed his lips. “Um. Why don’t you come in for a minute. I would actually like to talk to about something.” Aziraphale lead Crowley to the back room. Crowley sat on the couch. Aziraphale sat, but then decided he would much rather stand. He couldn’t stand still.

“What’s bothering you, angel?” Crowley said, he seemed concerned.

“Um.. Well..” Aziraphale was suddenly really nervous. He had known exactly what he wanted to say, but now he couldn’t remember what that was. His mind was blanking on him. “Well you see.. I think..”

“Get on with it, angel,” Crowley nudged gently.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Aziraphale blurted out. “I know we said we were going to pretend to date. But I would much rather if we would just actually date..” Aziraphale started to ramble on.

Crowley stood up and walked over to the angel. He grabbed his hands. Forcing him to look into his eyes. “Angel. I love you too. I have been waiting for you to reciprocate my feelings for a long time now.”

“Oh Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “I have loved you for quite some time. I just now realized it.” He threw his arms around Crowley’s neck and kissed him quite thoroughly. Crowley kissed him back equally as passionately. Aziraphale was almost swept away. He hadn’t even dreamt of kissing Crowley, and it was already better than any fantasy he could have thought up. “Oh Crowley.” Aziraphale whispered when they finally broke apart.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley breathed. “You taste delicious.”

Aziraphale let out a little chuckle. “And what do I taste like?”

“Sweets. And the sunset.” Crowley kissed him again. “Mmm. You’re my favorite dessert.”


	2. I Love You more than anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Blurted out love confession prompt from a friend.

“Crowley you can’t just ask for something like that.” Aziraphale was very mad at Crowley. “I will not be giving you anything of the sorts. Absolutely not.”

“Please. I promise to bring it back.” Crowley pleaded. “Please. I only need it for a little while.”

“Absolutely not, dear boy.” Aziraphale was livid. “I will not let you switch bodies with me, so you can terrorize demons.”

“Please?!” 

“NO!” Aziraphale was losing his temper. “What happens if they throw hellfire at you? Or worse another angel sees you and throws holy water at you? HUH!?”

“I didn’t think about that.” Crowley suddenly realized he'd hit a nerve. 

“NO! You didn’t! You don’t always think about these things. What would I do without you?! I don’t know what I would do if i lost you! I love your godforsaken soul! I Am hopelessly in love with you! I don’t want anything to happen to you!” Aziraphale yelled, finally getting the words off of his chest. He turned bright red.

Crowley walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “Angel. I love you too.” Aziraphale breathed in Crowley’s scent. After a few moments of silence. “I’m always careful, you know.”

“I know you are. But I worry about you.” Aziraphale said, pulling back a little so he could look into Crowley’s face. “I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to you.”

Crowley smiled. “You would rage through both Heaven and Hell to avenge my death.”

Aziraphale laughed. It was a sweet sound, like the tinkling of bells. “You wily old serpent.” Aziraphale then kissed Crowley.


	3. Drinking wine and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Having a bad day and the other noticing and Playing with their hair while their head's in your lap prompts form a friend.

Crowley stopped by the bookshop, right around the time he knew the angel would be closing the shop. He slipped in. He had a basket with a bottle of wine and fruit, stuff he knew the angel would enjoy.  
“I’m sorry we are quite definitely closed.” Aziraphale appeared almost instantaneous. He looked very cross. Then he saw Crowley and his face softened. “Oh Crowley. I wasn’t expecting you.”  
Crowley furrowed his eyebrows. “I brought some wine to share. Are you feeling alright?”  
“Not really. I’ve had a terrible day of customers trying to buy my books,” Aziraphale huffed. “Some wine would be nice.” He motioned towards his backroom. Crowley followed him and sat on the couch. Aziraphale grabbed some glasses and came and sat next to Crowley.  
Aziraphale poured them each a glass. Crowley drank his slowly. “So you wanna tell me about your day?”  
Aziraphale gulped down his glass. He sighed and turned towards Crowley. He leaned his head against Crowley. “It was positively awful.” He scooted down so that his head rested in Crowley’s lap. “There was a whole bunch of people in here all bombarding me with questions. Asking how much a book was. Or if this one was any good.” Crowley stiffened a little, but as Aziraphale drawled on about his day. He relaxed.  
“That sounds awful,” He sipped his drink, and with his free hand he ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s fluffy locks. “Why were there so many people?”  
“Apparently there is a festival going on down the street or something. So a bunch of people are milling about Soho. I usually don’t mind some customers. But it felt a little overrun. I liked giving out recommendations to people, but they seemed so eager to buy the books here. I had to part with a couple of my dear books.”  
“M sorry, angel,” Crowley drawled. He was loving the way Aziraphale’s hair felt.  
“Mmm. Keep doing that. It feels nice,” Aziraphale closed his eyes. They sat in silence for a moment.  
“So what happened after you sold some books.” Crowley prompted Aziraphale.  
“Hmm?” Aziraphale opened his eyes and blinked. “Oh. Um I closed early. I helped people and then shooed them out. It’s impossible to think straight with you doing that.”  
“Oh I’ll stop then,” Crowley pulled his hand away.   
Aziraphale caught his wrist. “No. Don’t stop. I like it.” He pulled Crowley’s hand back down to his face. He gently kissed it and then moved it back into his hair.  
“Angel,” Crowley said, a blush rising across his face.  
“I love you,” Aziraphale suddenly said. He looked up into Crowley’s eyes. Crowley smiled and leaned down and gently kissed the angel in response.


	4. A Snake in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little hurt snake ficlet. Crowley get's himself into a bit of a jam. But luckily Aziraphale is always there to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @cuips-not-cute on Tumblr.  
> 2\. “Quit asking how I got stuck up here and just catch me.”  
> 14\. “Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?”

Aziraphale was sitting in his chair drinking some hot cocoa reading a book, when his phone rang. He picked up, a little annoyed someone would be calling at this late hour. “I’m sorry we are quite definitely closed.”

“Aziraphale. It’s me.” Aziraphale was greeted by a very familiar voice.

“Oh Crowley. I wasn’t expecting a call from you.”

“Well. I got myself into a bit of a jam. Could perhaps come help me out.” Crowley sounded a little embarrassed.

“Well of course. Where are you? I’ll come immediately. Do I need to bring some holy water? Are you in danger?” Aziraphale started panicking at all the horrible possibilities Crowley could have gotten himself into. 

“No. It’s nothing like that. Just some minor inconvenience, nothing to be worried about.” Crowley said, calming the angel’s fears.

“Oh okay. Where are you?”

“Um. I think I’m on top of Big Ben. But I’m not entirely certain.” 

“On the top of Big Ben? How in the world did you get up there?”

“It’s not important. Could you just get down here. It’s starting to get a bit chilly up here.”

“Oh alright. I would like an explanation.” The line went dead. Aziraphale put down the phone. He thought about maybe taking the bus, or a cab, but he decided it would be faster just to miracle himself there. So he snapped his fingers and he was suddenly standing a little way off from Big Ben. He looked up and saw a snake up at the very top of the steeple. There appeared to be several birds circling the snake. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. The angel miracled up a some cans on strings between the angel and the snake.

“Angel, thank goodness you are here. Please help me get down.”

“How in the world did you get yourself up there. And what’s up with the birds?”

“Quit asking how I got stuck up here and just catch me.” Crowley snapped. And then Aziraphale watched in horror as the snake lept from the spire and started soaring through the air towards him. He looked like he was flying. Aziraphale would have chuckled at the irony, if he was not trying to position himself so that he could catch the flying serpent.

He opened his arms and the snake landed rather forcefully inside his arms. The black and red snake was a fairly good size, and was a little heavier than the expected. Aziraphale didn’t mind the extra weight, but he was very concerned about the well being of a snake that just flew through the air.

“Are you alright, dear boy?” He tried to check over the snake, but it wriggled and started slithering around him. It situated itself so that his head was resting on his shoulder, right by his ear.

“I’m good, angel. Let’ss get back to the booksshop, before thosse birdss come back.” Crowley whispered into his ear, his hissing a little more pronounced. 

Aziraphale nodded his agreement. He took note of the people giving him looks, and he walked to a more private area, before miracling himself and his snake back to the bookshop.

He held his arm out and let the snake slither down his arm onto the couch, where it then turned into a bright red haired demon wearing very tight black trousers.

“Now are you going to explain what you were doing at the very top of Big Ben?” Aziraphale asked as he sat himself on his chair, across from Crowley.

Crowley stretched himself out on the couch, “I was enjoying a slither through St. James’ Park, when some birds came out of nowhere and picked me up. When I tried to wriggle free they dropped me on Big Ben, and wouldn’t stop trying to take pecks at me.” He reached his arms up over his head and winced.

Aziraphale sat up, concerned. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. S’nothing to be worried about.” He tried to relax, and look nonchalant, but Aziraphale had known his friend long enough to know something was bothering him.

Aziraphale walked over to the demon. “Show me what’s wrong.”

Crowley sat up. “It’s really nothing to be worried about. I’ll be fine.” Aziraphale just raised his eyebrow. Crowley let out a sigh, and lifted his shirt. He had a rather good gash on his side, it was bleeding, but didn’t look too deep. Aziraphale went into his kitchen, and grabbed a cloth, which he whetted down with some warm water, and also grabbed some bandages.

He sat down next to Crowley. “I’m going to need you to remove your shirt. I need to clean and dress your wound.”

“Angel, you really don’t need to do that. I’ll be fine. I can miracle it away.” Crowley tried to argue, but a touch of pink on his cheeks wasn’t unnoticed by the angel.

“No buts. Take off your shirt.” Crowley grumbled, but complied and slipped off his black shirt. Aziraphale tried not to notice the lean frame of the demon. He could see the muscles in his back clench as he started to gently clean the wound. 

Crowley tried to argue, but Aziraphale simply shushed him and kept working. Sometimes the demon would hiss in pain, but otherwise he stayed still and let the angel take care of him. Aziraphale knew he liked the attention, but would not admit to it.

“There you are. All better.” Aziraphale said as he finished wrapping the wound up.

Crowley shifted uncomfortably. “Thanks, I guess.”

“It was really no trouble, dear boy.” Aziraphale said and he gave in to the temptation to reach his hand out and gently touched Crowley’s back. Crowley stiffened at his touch, but as Aziraphale gently started rubbing, he relaxed. They stayed silent like that for a few minutes, before Crowley broke the silence.

“Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?”

Aziraphale lifted his fingers. “Oh sorry. I got carried away.”

Crowley turned and smiled, “It’s alright, angel. I don’t mind that much. You’re the reason I have all those freckles anyway.”

Aziraphale blushed, and quickly moved to change the subject. “You should probably get some rest. Got to have you in tip top condition, so I can thwart your wiles.” Aziraphale stood up and moved to leave the room.

“Don’t go angel.” Crowley reached out his hand and gently caught Aziraphale. “I.. er would like it if you stayed. Can’t be left to fend on my own in this condition.”

Aziraphale smiled fondly at the demon’s poor attempt to ask him to stay. “I wasn’t going to leave. I was going to grab us some cocoa, and maybe sit awhile and read my book.”

Crowley laughed sheepishly, and let go of his fingers. “Oh, alright then. That sounds nice.”

Aziraphale smiled, and brought back two cups of cocoa, with marshmallows. He handed one to Crowley and set his on the table. Crowley took a sip of his, before setting his on the table as well. He settled himself on his side and closed his eyes, while Aziraphale started reading aloud about a feisty young maiden, Miss Elizabeth Bennett.


	5. The Reluctant Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale tempts Crowley to try some Oysters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from a twitter friend for my Prompt Bingo Card.  
> "Don't be stubborn. Try it."

Aziraphale sat across from Crowley in a little restaurant. Crowley, who was sporting short red hair adorned with a laurel crown, was acting a bit jittery.

“Ya know, I’ve never actually had food, angel.” Crowley said.

“Really?” Aziraphale said cheerfully. “It is quite delectable. It will be right up your alley for tempting.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and smirked. “An angel tempting a demon. Who would have thought. But I’ll leave the temptation to you tonight, since we are trying these oysters.”

Aziraphale tutted and smiled. He placed an order for them: oysters and wine. “The humans have done some wonderful things with food. The humans have such fantastic ideas and inventions.”

“That’s for sure, angel. They certainly have quite the imagination. ”

As they waited for their order, they chatted about different human inventions and which ones they liked. After a few minutes, a waitress brought them their plate of oysters. 

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “What in the carnation are those?” 

Aziraphale smiled excitedly, “They are oysters. Quite delectable.”

Crowley quirked an eyebrow at Aziraphale. “Those don’t look edible.”

“Oh come now, dear boy. Don’t be stubborn. Try it.” Aziraphale urged. Grabbing one for himself and sliding it into his mouth.

“M’ not being stubborn.” Crowley muttered as he stared at the offending oyster. “I’m watching out for my health.”

Aziraphale gave him a look. “Trust me on this, dear boy. You will enjoy them.” Choosing the smallest one he could find, he picked it up and held it out for Crowley to take. “You simply tilt your head back and slide it into your mouth. You will hardly taste it and you can add some sauce if you want.”

Crowley tentatively took the oyster from Aziraphale. “If you’re sure.” He tilted his head back and slid the oyster into his mouth. “Huh. You were right. Didn’t taste a thing.”

Aziraphale beamed. “See I told you, you would like it.” Aziraphale picked up another one and put some cocktail sauce on it, and held it out for Crowley. “Here try it with some sauce. It tastes even better.”

Crowley quirked his eyebrow but took it, and slid it down his throat. “Mmm. That was good.”

Aziraphale smiled and squeezed some lemon juice on one and put it in his mouth. Crowley watched him intently as it slid effortlessly into his mouth. “My favorite is just a little bit of lemon juice, but there are so many delightful ways to eat them.”

“Yeah. I’ll take your word for it.” Crowley took a swig of his neglected wine. It contrasted nicely with his oysters. It left his mouth tasting sweet.

Aziraphale downed a few more oysters, and some of his wine. Crowley tried one with lemon juice and garum sauce. He had to agree that lemon juice tasted really good with the oysters. The waitress brought them another plate of oysters, and refilled their drinks.

Crowley barely noticed that anyone else was around them. He just enjoyed watching Aziraphale. They talked about a variety of different foods that Aziraphale had tried. Crowley listened intently, offering his opinion on certain matters.

“Oh, what’s-his-name has a restaurant that has the best roasted salmon. You should try that to, while you are in the area.” Aziraphale said.

Crowley laughed and took off his glasses, letting his eyes adjust to the dark interior of the room. It was clear they had been drinking quite a bit of wine. It was a wonder the waitress had kept bringing them more. “Ya know angel. I’m not as interested in food as you are. But man you could tempt any human into gluttony, the way you praise it.”

Aziraphale looked down. “Don’t tell Gabriel that. He’ll have my head. Angel’s aren’t supposed to eat.”

“Nothin’s wrong with eating food, angel.” Crowley reached out a hand and gently put it on Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale looked up surprised, and Crowley quickly retracted the hand. “You shouldn’t let Gabriel get to you. It helps you do your assignments and blend in better. You would stick out like a sore thumb if you never ate.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I guess you are right. Salutaria” He lifted up his cup as if to cheer. Then noticing it was empty. “Oh. It’s empty.”

“We’ve probably had enough wine for the night. Next time we should probably drink in a more private place. So as not to freak out the humans. We can consume lots more than they can.”

Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows. “I guess you are right. Don’t wanna give the humans the wrong idea.” He stared intently into Crowley’s bright yellow eyes. “Your eyes are like two moons. So big and yellow.”

Crowley rose from his chair. “I really think you have had too much to drink, angel. Perhaps I should escort you to your place of residence.” He turned and held out a hand to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale looked at it for a minute, before grabbing it. He stood up, but almost lost his balance. Crowley held to him, and helped him regain his balance. “I think you might be right, dear boy. I seem to have had a drink too many.”

“S’no problem, angel. I’ll make sure you get home safe.” Crowley miracled some money on the table, and he led the tipsy angel to his rented rooms.


	6. The Broken Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fic from @IneffableYikes  
> There was Only One bed, damaged wings, and Nightmares from my Prompt bingo card.   
> It may have gotten a little out of hand, but its fun. And thanks to my friend @softangel32 on Twitter for giving me lots of good suggestions and feedback so it turned out even better.

“Ow ow ow.” Crowley nearly wailed.

“Stop moving so much.” Aziraphale said as he gently touched Crowley’s wings. One of which was bent in a very unnatural way. “It wouldn’t hurt so much if you would hold still.”

“It wouldn’t hurt so much if you would stop pulling on the feathers.” Crowley bit back a whelp.

Aziraphale gently worked his way over Crowley’s wings. Trying to be gentle. They weren’t looking so good. “You can’t fly home in this shape. We’ll have to get a hotel room for the night. We’ll call a cab and take it back to the bookshop in the morning.” 

At the moment they were sitting in the middle of the woods. They had taken a little night flight that had ended with Crowley running into a power pole and busting up his wings. They would heal, but it wouldn’t be for at least a couple days. 

“And why can’t we take a cab back now?” Crowley protested as he tried to keep the pain from showing on his face. 

“Because it’s late. And It would probably take a good few hours to drive back.” Aziraphale said matter of factly. “And I saw a lovely little hotel not too far away. We can walk to it.”

Crowley grumbled. He gently folded his wings away, wincing a little at the pain. Aziraphale did the same and they walked towards the little hotel. It was a quaint little country inn. It had a homely feel, that Aziraphale liked, but Crowley despised. He scrunched up his face at the interior decorating. But didn’t say anything as Aziraphale talked to the lovely clerk.

“I’m sorry for the short notice, but we need a place to stay for the evening, and we're hoping you might have a room. It’s a bit of a ways back to London, at this time of night.” He smiled, trying to put the young girl at ease.

“Oh. Um, let me check.” She clicked on some keys on a computer. “Looks like we only have one room left this evening. Is that alright?” She looked up shyly and after a little more typing and clicking handed him his key.

“That will be quite alright. Thank you.” Aziraphale said.

She smiled back. “Second room on the left.”

“Thank you very much for your service.” Aziraphale said as he motioned for Crowley to follow him down the corridor. They reached their room and as they stepped in. They both kind of froze in their place. “Oh my.” Aziraphale breathed out. There was only one bed in the middle of the small room.

“Uhh. I’ll miracle up a second bed.” mumbled Crowley, cheeks slightly pink as he moved his hand to snap his fingers. Aziraphale put his hand on his arm to stop him.

“There’s no need for that. There isn’t enough room in here. Plus I don’t need to sleep. You can take the bed.” Aziraphale said making his way to the little desk in the corner. “I’ll just sit here in this comfy chair.”

“I can’t let you do that all night, angel.” Crowley said. “You can have the bed. I’ll miracle up a couch or something.”

“Absolutely not!” said Aziraphale sternly. “You need the rest Crowley. Your wings need to heal.” Aziraphale said in a gentler tone. “I don’t sleep anyway. So it won’t bother me one bit.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Crowley jumped onto the bed and landed on his back in a sprawl. He winced, immediately regretted his jump. He sat up and reached for his back.

Aziraphale chuckled at him, and sat next to him. “You have to be careful.” He gently rubbed Crowley’s back. “May I? I might have to wrap it up, so you don’t hurt it more.” Crowley let his wings out gingerly.

“It hurts a lot, angel.” Crowley’s voice was strained.

Aziraphale nodded and gently took the broken wing in his hands. “I’m sorry, my dear, but I’m going to have to realign the broken bit. It's not going to be pleasant, l would suggest you bite down on something.” Crowley raised his fist to his mouth. “You ready, dear boy?” With a small grimace, Crowley nodded. Aziraphale placed his hand on either side of the break and quickly as a flash moved the two pieces back together.

“Mmmgrhgg” Crowley let out a muffled cry. “That hurt like bloody hell!”

“I’m sorry, dear boy.” Aziraphale said as he smoothed down the feathers and started wrapping the wing, with bandages he hadn’t had a moment before. “It should start to feel better soon. Though I recommend you keep them out for the night.” Aziraphale scooted to the edge of the bed when he finished.

“How am I supposed to sleep with them out?” Crowley grumbled trying to lay down. He tried out a few different positions. “They keep getting in the way.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Do you need some help, my dear? It might help if you laid on your other side.” Crowley turned so he was on his left side. Then Aziraphale helped him arrange his wings so the broken one was on top. They lay stretched out, so they fell off the bed. “How does that feel?”

“Better, I guess.” Crowley admitted reluctantly. “But I don’t see how I can sleep like this.”

“Do you mind if I lay next to you?” Crowley shook his head and Aziraphale climbed on the bed and lay next to Crowley. Crowley was arranged so he was facing Aziraphale. “Guess I’ll have to keep you entertained.” He put his hand behind his head, getting comfy. “Ya know, the other day I was reading a book, and it reminded me of you. It was the first rendition of Paul Edward’s ‘Reincarnation.’ It was talking about demons and angels. It was actually kind of funny how utterly wrong he had it. But there were some parts that were very fascinating. Have you heard of it.”

“Can’t say I have, angel. Tell me about it.”

“Oh, well. It talked about how angels” Aziraphale droned on about his books, until he turned to look at Crowley and noticed his eyes had drifted closed. He was snoring slightly. Aziraphale smiled. Crowley looked so peaceful. His face didn’t have the worry lines and wasn’t guarded. Aziraphale had never seen Crowley sleep before, though he knew the demon did it often.

He noticed he was still wearing his three piece suit, which was a little stuffy. And a glance at Crowley, told him that Crowley was still in his very tight jeans. Aziraphale snapped and both of them were in pajamas. He made Crowley's black, and his own were cream colored.

Aziraphale had to admit they were quite comfy. He pulled the covers up over himself and snuggled into the bed. It was a nice feeling. He glanced at Crowley. He could see the appeal of sleep. He closed his eyes, and dozed off.

Aziraphale sat up with a start. Someone was screaming. He looked around confused for a moment. He turned and Crowley was the one who was screaming. His eyes were squeezed tight and he looked as though he were in pain. 

Aziraphale grabbed his shoulder and gently shook him. “Crowley.” There was no response. He tried again. “Crowley. Are you alright?” Crowley sat up with a start. “Dear boy,” Aziraphale said gently.

Crowley looked at him with a panicked expression. His gaze cloudy and dazed from sleep. “I was having a nightmare. You were.. You were..” Crowley’s voice broke as tears started forming in his eyes.

Aziraphale didn’t even think, he just pulled Crowley into an embrace. “Hush, dear boy.” He started stroking the demons head softly. “Whatever is the problem?”

Crowley let out a sob into Aziraphale’s shoulder. “You fell.”

“Oh hush now.” Aziraphale soothed. One of his hands moved to gently rub his back, avoiding his impressive wings. “I am not going to fall. I’m staying right here.”

Crowley stayed in the embrace for a little bit. Before he finally pulled back enough to look at Aziraphale. “You are alright? Still white wings?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Yes. Still white wings. I’ll show them to you if you want.” Crowley nodded. “If I show them to you, will you tell me about your nightmare?”

Crowley sighed. “I guess so.” Aziraphale pulled out his pure white wings. Crowley’s face softened. He was visibly relieved. He leaned forward and lightly touched one. “I’m glad they are still white.”

“Me too.” Said aziraphale. He didn’t press Crowley, just let Crowley touch and caress his wings, giving him time to calm down and collect his thoughts.

“You fell because of me.” Crowley said softly. He had moved on the bed so he could sit and run his fingers through one of Aziraphale’s wings. “Heaven didn’t want you. They threw you out, because you fraternized with me.” His hands stopped for a moment. “The hellfire burned your wings. It was agonizing to watch.” 

Aziraphale reached out a hand and lifted Crowley’s face so he could look into his eyes. “Did it hurt when you fell?”

Crowley nodded turning away slightly. “Yeah. It burned and stung for a while. Now it’s a dull ache.”

“Did it hurt as much as when I fixed your wing last night?” Aziraphale gently touched Crowley’s wing.

Crowley scowled at him. “No. Those are two very separate things angel. You can’t just compare breaking your wing to falling, now can you.” Crowley turned away and folded his arms.

Aziraphale chuckled lightly. “I was only wondering, dear boy. No need to get all defensive.” He gently touched Crowley’s broken wing. “Does it still hurt?”

Crowley let out a whimper. “Yeah, but not as much.” Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s wings, much as Crowley had done moments before. “They really are so beautiful. You should be more careful.”

“I am careful, angel.” Crowley shot back. “It was dark last night, and those power lines came out of nowhere.”

“I know, I was there.” Aziraphale buried his hands into Crowley’s pitch black feathers. “Do you know how soft your feathers are?”

“Yes, I do. I keep them properly groomed.” Crowley turned his head to look at Aziraphale. “I could help you keep yours nice, if you wanted.”

“Oh that would be a splendid idea,” Exclaimed Aziraphale. “I would love your help grooming my wings. I find it is very hard to clean them all by myself.”

“Alright, turn around, angel.” 

“Oh, right now,” said Aziraphale, surprised at the sudden request, but turning around nevertheless, offering his wings to Crowley. Crowley knelt on the bed behind him, and started to gently groom the angel’s wings. He started on one wing, gently sifting through the feathers, pulling old ones and straightening them. When he finished straightening, he then started cleaning them with a damp rag.

Aziraphale really enjoyed the feeling of Crowley grooming his wings. It felt like a massage. He felt very relaxed and calm. He hadn’t felt like this in a while. He closed his eyes and let out a light moan.

“You alright, angel?” Crowley stopped, suddenly concerned.

Aziraphale lulled his head back, to look at Crowley. “Don’t stop. This feels so good. Thank you so much, dear boy.”

Crowley reached his hand and gently ran it through Aziraphale’s hair. “Your hair looks so fluffy.”

Aziraphale let out a chuckle. “I know the feeling. I have very much wanted to run my hands through some of your hairstyles. Your hair looks so soft when it's long.” Aziraphale turned around as Crowley turned his face away and looked at the carpet, a hint of pink coloring his cheeks. “Are you feeling better now?” Aziraphale tried to divert the conversation. Crowley looked up at him, confusion written on his face. “From your nightmare. You seemed distraught when you awoke.”

Crowley scooted away from Aziraphale. And brought his knees up to his chest. “Yeah, I guess.”

Aziraphale scooted over next to him, and put his wing over him. He was unsure what to say to comfort the demon. He was very dear to him. “Do you remember when we first met?”

Crowley looked up at him, a lopsided smile appearing. “You put your wing over me, to protect me from the rain. Kinda like this. It was the first time someone showed me kindness since..”

“We will always be friends. If I fall, then I fall. And we can be demon’s together. We can tempt people, and avoid Hell's for as long as we would like.” Aziraphale took a breath and then took Crowley’s hand. “It doesn’t matter if we are an angel and a demon, or two demons, or two angels. I will always be by your side. You are my best friend.”

Crowley looked up surprised at Aziraphale. “Do you really mean it?”

“Yes, my dear.” Aziraphale said sincerely.

Crowley leaned forwards slowly, watching Aziraphale’s face, as if asking for permission. Aziraphale gave a slight nod. Closing the remaining distance, Crowley pressed his lips against the angel’s. The kiss was soft and gentle. Just sweet and exploring.

When they pulled apart, Crowley leaned his forehead against Aziraphale's. “Aziraphale. I love you.”

“Oh Crowley.” Aziraphale exclaimed before crushing their lips together again. Hands came up and ran through each other's hair. They were breathless when they finally stopped kissing. “Crowley.” Aziraphale barely breathed out his name.

“Yes, angel?” Crowley said as he moved his hand down to cup Aziraphale’s face again. 

“Not to ruin the moment, but you really need to get some rest. Your wing still needs to heal.”

“You’re right.” Crowley turned to look at the bed. He tried to get back into the position he was laying in earlier.

Aziraphale tucked his wings away and moved over to Crowley’s side. He gently moved Crowley’s wings so they were splayed behind him off the bed. Then he snuggled up right next to Crowley. Crowley seemed a little taken aback, but he quickly wrapped his arms around his angel.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale said, slightly muffled from inside Crowley’s arms.”

“Yes, angel.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @crazyrose912 on twitter and tumblr. Feel free to send me some prompts. I really like writing these ficlets.


	7. The Weekend Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from @cuips-not-cute: “There was only one bed,” “You’re a nightmare,” and “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong. Don’t Lie to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluffy little vacation for these two idiots who don't know they are in love.

Crowley sauntered into the bookshop. He had a surprise for his angel. “Angel! Are you here?!” He called out into the dark room.

“Crowley? Is that you?” Aziraphale walked out from his backroom. “What are you doing here at this hour?”

He held up a bottle of wine. “I came over to share a drink. I figured you were still up. Probably reading one of your books.”

“Is it Chateauneuf-de-Pape?” Aziraphale asked, taking the bottle, and examining it as he headed towards his backroom.

“It’s your favorite.” Crowley stated as he followed suit.

“Oh, thank you, dear boy.” Aziraphale said as he grabbed them some glasses. “You do know me so well.”

“Course I do, angel. We’ve been friends for six thousand years.” Crowley lounged himself on the angel’s sofa.

Aziraphale walked back in and handed a glass full of wine to him. “There isn’t some special occasion, is there?”

Crowley took a sip of wine. “Does there have to be a special occasion for me to drop by with wine?”

Aziraphale scowled at him. “Of course not. It's just not every day you bring my favorite wine.”

Crowley sat up. “Well... Um... I was actually hoping that you might like to join me on a vacation of sorts.”

Aziraphale looked up from his drink. “A vacation of sorts? What does that mean?”

Crowley took a long sip of his wine, enjoying the flavor on his tongue. “I am going to go to Newquay to get away from the city for a few days. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I hear there is a lovely beach there, and lots of fun things to do.”

“Oh, that sounds like a lovely thing to do.” Aziraphale exclaimed. “I would love to join you. I haven't been to a beach since... 1960 I believe.”

Crowley took his glasses off and smiled up at Aziraphale, relief evident in his face. “Really, angel? Why haven’t you been in so long?”

“Well I haven't had a reason too. What with running my bookshop and my assignments from head office. I could use a vacation.”

“I shall have to insist that you bring a bathing suit, so that we can enjoy splashing about in the water.” Crowley gave him a look. “A bathing suit from this century please.”

Aziraphale turned red. “Um. I might need your help with that then. I find I may be lacking in knowledge about the latest fashions.”

“S’alright, angel. It’ll be no trouble.” Crowley winked at Aziraphale. “I am glad you want to go with me.”

Aziraphale looked somber at him. “You were worried I wouldn’t want to go with you?”

Crowley ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Well you aren’t exactly the sort to jump at new things. I wasn’t sure what your reaction would be.”

Aziraphale reached out and gently put a hand on Crowley’s knee. “I am flattered that you would invite me.” He removed his hand and refilled his glass. “When do we leave?”

Crowley missed the feeling of Aziraphale’s hand on his knee. The warmth it poured through him. “I was thinking of leaving tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” Aziraphale nearly dropped his glass. “So soon?”

“Yeah. Is there a problem?”

Aziraphale stood up and started pacing and fiddling. “There isn’t a problem. Just there's so much to do to be ready to leave. I will need to close the bookshop, and pack, and …”

Crowley stood up and put a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder, stopping him. “Angel. You don’t need to fret. You already closed the bookshop for the night. Just don’t open tomorrow. Everyone knows you have an erratic schedule; it won’t bother them in the least if you leave for a few days. Packing will take you no time at all. It will be fine.”

Aziraphale smiled at him. “I guess you are right.”

Crowley motioned for Aziraphale to sit back down. “It will be fine. Let’s have a few more drinks, before we call it a night.”

***

Crowley sped the Bentley towards the bookshop in the early afternoon. His trunk already had a suitcase full of his clothes for the weekend away. He was just missing his angel, and then they could set off for the beach.

Crowley was nervous. This was the first time him and the angel had spent a weekend together, away from London. They had gone on assignments, but never for leisure. But he was so glad that Aziraphale had agreed to go with him. He had set it all up a week before, it had taken him a while to work up the nerve to actually ask the angel to join him.

When he pulled up in front of the Bookshop, Aziraphale was waiting for him.

Crowley sauntered into the shop, and Aziraphale was standing with a trunk sitting on the ground next to him. He was wearing his normal outfit, consisting of his three-piece suit.

“You ready to go, angel?” Crowley asked as he eyed Aziraphale. “You gonna wear that on a vacation?”

“I suppose I am ready. I am a little bit nervous.” He looked down at his outfit self-consciously. “This is what I always wear? Is there a problem with it?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it, angel. It's just usually on vacation you wear something else. Something more casual and comfortable.”

“Oh. Um. I am comfortable in this.” Aziraphale said as he smoothed down his waistcoat.

“You can wear it if you want, but maybe lose some layers. Maybe no coat.” Crowley offered.

“I would prefer to keep it. If it’s alright.”

“It’s alright.” Crowley moved closer to Aziraphale. “When you get too hot though, don’t say I didn’t warn you. Let me help you with your suitcase.”

Aziraphale smiled and followed Crowley out to the Bentley. He hopped in the passenger side, while Crowley tossed the trunk in the back and climbed in as well. He peeled away and headed out towards the freeway that would take them to Newquay. Bentley started playing Queen and Crowley sang along. Aziraphale didn’t look quite so frightened sitting next to him as the songs played.

Crowley drove them to Newquay at a semi reasonable speed, though Aziraphale gave him a look when he flew by some cops. Crowley did not admit to slowing down, so as not to frighten the angel. He finally peeled off the highway and into the town of Newquay. Or so the sign said.

It didn’t look so much as a town, as a cluster of houses and businesses on the seaside.

“Oh, Crowley. Can we go see the ocean? I want to know if it still looks the same.” Aziraphale said as he sat up, trying to catch glimpses of the water.

“Sure. Whatever you want to do, angel.” Crowley said as he maneuvered the Bentley to a parking lot right by the beach. Aziraphale hopped out and a childlike expression of wonder filled his face. Crowley had to remind his lungs to keep breathing.

Aziraphale was a sight to behold, almost as much as the seaside view, he was looking at.

“It is so beautiful, Crowley.” Aziraphale’s eyes were lit up so brightly.

“Absolutely gorgeous.” Crowley replied not taking his eyes off Aziraphale. 

“Can we go down closer?” Crowley nodded and opened the backseat, removing a bag. Then he led Aziraphale down the path closer to the water. They wandered over to some rocks and found a perfect little place to lay down a blanket and sit and watch the sunset.

Crowley often found himself watching Aziraphale. The way he smiled so wide. And the way the sea was reflected in his bright blue eyes. Aziraphale would blush so deep when he noticed Crowley’s gaze on him. Which always brought a grin to Crowley’s face.

They sat as the sun went down over the water. The sky turned bright reds and oranges. Crowley could almost believe he was the happiest he ever had been. They sat there, enjoying the sunset for a while, and then they packed up the blanket and hopped back in the Bentley.

Crowley drove them over to the hotel. They headed in, and he talked with the front desk clerk and got the key to their room. They walked back to the room.

Crowley gawked and turned bright red when the door swung open and revealed only one bed. He could have sworn he had asked for two beds.

“Ngk. I thought there would be two beds.” Crowley stumbled for an excuse. He didn’t want Aziraphale to think he had planned this.

“It’s alright, dear boy. I am sure it was a simple mix-up.” Aziraphale’s cheeks were tinted pink, but he didn’t seem as bothered by it as Crowley was.

“Yes, a mix-up. That’s what it was. I’ll go ask the clerk if there is a possibility for another room for us.” Crowley turned to leave.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Aziraphale said, a little too quickly, and rushed on before Crowley could interrupt. “The bed looks plenty big. We don’t need to bother them.”

“No, I won’t make you do that. I’ll fix it.” Crowley went to snap his fingers.

“I really don’t mind. You don’t have to change reality, every time something goes wrong for you.” Aziraphale huffed out. “You’re a nightmare, sometimes.” Aziraphale turned on his heel and walked over to the sliding door and onto the patio.

Crowley felt he had done something wrong but wasn’t quite sure what that was. He followed the angel. Hoping to apologize and get the angel to tell him what was bothering him. 

The patio overlooked the ocean. Aziraphale was leaning against the fence, looking out at the water. He was a sight to behold standing there.

“Please, leave me alone for a minute, Crowley.” Aziraphale said softly. His voice was defeated and somber. “I would like to be left alone with my thoughts.”

Crowley normally would have left the angel alone, but something didn’t feel right. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong. Don’t lie to me.” Crowley said sternly, with a soft edge to his voice. He knew something was bothering Aziraphale, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Aziraphale turned his bright blue eyes on Crowley. “It’s been almost a year since Armageddon and since Heaven and Hell have left us alone.” He clasped his hands together, looking at them. Crowley could see the nervousness that was edging him.

“Yeah?” Crowley nudged encouragingly.

“Well. We’ve been on our side and done a lot of things together.” Aziraphale was struggling trying to find the words. “Throughout the years you’ve...”

“I’ve always been for our side. The arrangement was my idea.” Crowley tried to figure out where Aziraphale was going.

Aziraphale let out a sigh and turned fully to face Crowley. “You always were there for me when I needed you. You...” He bit his lip before rushing the rest out. “I thought you wanted something more than friendship.”

Crowley was taken aback. His brain stopped working. He couldn’t think of anything to say. His mouth went dry and let out a series of sounds. “Ngk.”

“Please tell me I didn’t misread your hints.” Aziraphale started to panic and looked like he was about to leave.

Crowley kick started his brain. “No. You didn’t misread. I want whatever you want, angel. I don’t want to go too fast for you.” He reached out a hand and gently touched Aziraphale’s arm. “If you want more than friendship and companionship, then count me in.”

Aziraphale looked back at him, a brightness in his eyes. Hope. “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course, angel.” Crowley nodded.

“Well, I think I want to try something a little more than friendship.” Aziraphale said shyly, as he reached out and caressed Crowley’s face.

Crowley closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. His dreams were becoming a reality. He wanted to keep this moment with him forever, but he also had the urge to see where this could go. He opened his eyes and reached out and pulled Aziraphale into a kiss. A soft, yet hungry kiss. Aziraphale’s lips felt electrifying, and they wanted more. Crowley gently eased the kiss a little deeper. Exploring each other's mouths for the first time. Crowley had never been more grateful for the fact that they did not need to breathe air.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale breathed out his name as they pulled apart. “I love you.”

Crowley’s brain stopped working. “Ngk.” He had never dared to dream how those words would sound on Aziraphale’s tongue. They sounded better than any other pair of words.

“Crowley. Maybe we should go inside before people start to look.” Aziraphale said softly.

“Let them look.” Crowley said, breathing in the scent of his angel mixed with the ocean air. “I could care less what humans think.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, we can continue inside the room.” Aziraphale grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside. Crowley allowed himself to be led into the room, but he turned, and he closed the sliding door. Then he turned and pulled Aziraphale into another passionate embrace. Feeling his soft lips against his. Crowley let Aziraphale take over all his senses.

“Aziraphale.” Crowley mumbled against the angel’s lips.

Aziraphale pulled back just a little. “Hmm?”

“I love you too.” Crowley whispered the words.

Aziraphale smiled and pressed his forehead against Crowley’s. “Darling, it's getting late.”

Crowley closed his eyes and nodded. “You are right. Shall we retire to the bed, together?”

“I would quite like that.” Aziraphale said. He pulled back and moved towards the bed.

“Angel, wait. You can’t sleep in those clothes.” Aziraphale looked down at his three-piece suit. Then snapped his fingers so both he and Crowley were suddenly dressed in pajamas. Crowley smiled. “That’ll do.”

They climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers. Crowley turned red. He wasn’t sure what came next. He never imagined they would get to this point. Aziraphale hesitantly slid a little closer.

“Um … Would mind if I slept a little closer to you. It is a bit chilly in here.” Aziraphale said hesitantly. 

“Of course, angel.” Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and cuddled close to him. Aziraphale pulled him close and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I like this.” Crowley mumbled against Aziraphale’s chest. “I don’t want to move.”

“Well it's a good thing we have a week vacation so we can stay just like this.”


End file.
